Curtain of torture
by Alex.Perv
Summary: I know we love eachother, is just something we can't hide, maybe we pretend to don't see anything but is just to obvious, even if my family things I'm a slut I don't care... Why? that's easy because I'm deep inlove of him, Roxas"


**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY

**WARNING:** THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED "M" FOR EXPLICIT LENGUAGE AND SEX SCENES

The nigth arrived quikly and she was going to her house, like always dark and lonley, her parents never were there.

But she wasn't alone she was holding hands with a person.

He was blond, his blue eyes were like two shiny stars in the midle of the nigth.

She told him to wait for her outside and she entered to her house, grab a little backpack and put inside of it a baby blue bikini and her milky dress.

Both of them walked together to the train station and they bougth tickets to a train and quikly they entered both laughing like two little kids.

The train arrived to its destination and they got out of the train and ran into the little jungle it was on that place.

When they got out of the jungle they ended in a little beach.

He started to get naked and she just blushed.

She walk a little apart from him and she did the same.

Both of them had their swim suits on and they entered to water, it was a little cold but they didn't care.

It was dark but the stars did shine like a lot of candles.

She throw water to his face and she started to laugh.

They were wet and inside the water having fun, playing and doing childish things. Until he did hugged her from behind. She tried to escape but soon she discovered than he wasn't playing anymore.

"Roxas" she whispered and he reacted to her voice "What are you doing?"

Soon he let her go but she turned to see him.

His eyes were looking down like if he was ashemed. But she kissed his forhead.

Naminé soon hugged him and he did the same.

He broked the hug and got out of the water.

His blue large swimsuit was dripping a lot of water. He continued to walk and sat in the sand.

She stood in the water a little bit longer. But without him she felt alone.

Naminé got out of the water and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry" Roxas apologized looking at the water.

"Oh my god!" Naminé screamed and he turned his head to see her and, she turned to see him making their lips had a contact.

Roxas tried to move apart but her arms around his neck didn't let him.

There wasn't a even little move. The kiss wasn't passionate or like in the movies, it was... simple.

Naminé soon let him go and started to laugh, he just blushed a lot.

"Now you don't have to apologize" She smiled to him "Our first kiss, well at least that's my first"

"Yeah" he whispered

"Finally! you talked" Naminé joked.

"Naminé, we are not even a couple and you just kissed me" Roxas said serious

"But you like me ,rigth?" Naminé said courisly

"Hey! How can you say that" Roxas blushed and he pretend to have a mad voice.

"Well: Kairi told me than Sora told her, than Riku told him, than Pence told him, than Olette told her, than you told Hayner that You were inloved of me" Naminé giggled.

"WHAT!" He said mad. "Who the fuck Hayner thing he is to just go around telling fucking lies"

Naminé's eyes started to let go little tears.

"I mean if someday I got to have a crush on someone it won't be on you" Roxas almost screamed

Naminé slapped him on the face and grabed her backpack "Moron"

Roxas tried to stopped her but he couldn't.

"Naminé wait!" He comanded in a apologizing mode "I didn't said it in a bad..., I mean I said it because you are my best friend"

Naminé started to run into the jungle, and when she realized what happened she was lost and alone in the dark and cold jungle. She was wet and she did falled a lot of times so now all of her beautiful body was full of mud.

Naminé started to walk pretending she knew where she was going, but soon all sign of hope disappeard. To make it even worst the clouds coldn't contain themselves anymore so it started to rain.

She continued to fall sometiemes, she didn't wanted to got up. Sadness, sorrow, pain, frigthning, lonlyness, and a lot of more feelings were aproching her head.

Soon she knew she couldn't contiue anymore so she gave up and sat in the middle of the nowhere and started to cry (more).

The rain became harder and she was alone.

Soon she heard than someone was coming she didn't pay atention to the danger, she followed the noise and found a totally stranger.

"Excuse me" Naminé tried to not cry.

"Hi sweetheart, what does a girl like you is doing in a place like this" He was an ugly and disgusting man, but in that moment everything was good.

"I'm lost do you know how can I get out of here?" Naminé almost begged.

"Come on, this way" the man smirked.

Both of them walked in the same direction, where Naminé lost herself, the man used to make different moves and take different ways she didn't take.

The jungle became darker and darker, now, even the stars wouldn't make a little sign of light, she couldn't even see her hand of the darkness.

After a lot of walking the man stopped and Naminé did the same.

He turned to see her with a lustful eyes, but she couldn't see him or anything than happened.

He got closer, very close to her but he didn't make noise so she would think they did stopped because he was tired.

Naminé took a little break. "Ready" she said in a happy mode, but then something hugged her.

"Roxas?" she asked a little scared.

"You know, you are making me have a lot of pleasure, only to see your little and cute face" the man said "'sexy"'.

Naminé didn't knew what to do, her body didn't react to her orders, she comanded her body to move but It just didn't do it.

The man massaged her right breast with his left hand, when Naminé felt him touching her body she screamed "'ROXAS!"'

The man cover her mouth with his hand and he felt than she was wet in the face, maybe she were crying.. but he didn't cared.

When he was tired of touching her delicate breasts he moved down his hand until he touched her part, Naminé maon-screamed when he did that.

The man made her bikini disapeard before he touched her part, when he touched her 'there' she screamed.

She could scream everything she wanted but her body was reacting like the man did wanted, she was all wet for his dirty and unclean touches. He wanted to have a lot of pleasure so he needed Naminé Horny.

He played with her clit, making her maon, he pushed her to the ground and started to lick her, Naminé screamed and kicked him, but at the more she reyected him the harder he would 'do it'.

His tounge played with her clit, and she maoned and cryed, but when he entered his tounge to her cavity she screamed.

He reached the deepest and the best part to make a woman come to the orgasm.

Naminé felt disgust of her body, so she gave up. The man was proud of his power so he entered 3 fingers compained with his tounge.

For Naminé that did hurt like hell, but she didn't care no longer.

She felt herself climaxing, when she realesed in his mouth she strated to cry and to scream 'ROXAS, HELP'.

Tha man was tired so he was ready to the end of his raped. He was going to steal her virginity, but then someone appeard.

It was an old man.

When Naminé saw him her life have a little shine and the tears dissapeard, the man give a shit about the presence of the old man.

From a little part of her body, Naminé found streng to kick him in the balls.

The man falled to the ground of the hurting feelings.

"Naminé?" a familiar voice talked.

Naminé cried and run to hug him, she didn't care about her naked body... but he did.

She cryed his name which made his proud go to the heavens, but that wasn't the place and the moment to think about it.

He consoled her and cover her with his semi-jacket with short sleeves.

"Lets go home" Roxas said in a sweet mode.

"You don't have to, the way is pretty dangerous"the old man said "My name is Hoshi, hoshi from the japanesse word: star, You can stay in my house, my sons have leaved me beacuse I'm old so their rooms are empty, you can stay in there, and about the clothes don't worry, she can use my daugther clothes"

Roxas nodded with his head. Naminé turned to see the old man "Thanks Grandpa" she said in tears.

They walked to the house of Hoshi. His house was beautiful, it wasn't the big deal but what make Roxas impresed was than the house was floating in the lake.

They arrived to the house of the Grandpa, and Naminé ran to the only room than was in the first floor. Roxas tried to stop her but the man didn't let him do it.

"Her mind is confused, she feels dirt and disgust of herself, be touch by a totally stranger could be hard for her, she needs to take a bath to clean her body and mind" the man said with a cold voice.

After hours of waiting her she came out with a long-sleeved green short dress. Her legs were reveled but she didn't care at all.

The man was sleep alredy, when she came out.

"Better?" Roxas asked worried.

She nodded with her head.

"I'm sorry of all I did said, I mean its my fault than... you were almost raped" Roxas felt himself about to tear out but, the pride was first than anything.

"It's not your fault, It was only my childish attitud, I mean I didn't needed to run in the forest not even slap you, only beacause you don't like me" Naminé looked down full of embarace.

Roxas blushed, looked at her oceanic blue eyes "Naminé" he took a deep breath "Everything I told you were lies, I have a crush on you, I've been inloved of you all this time, I only lied beacuse, I-Iwanted you by my side, I thought than if I told you about my feelings we were gonna lose our friendship" Roxas said nervous and in a clear and slow voice so he wouldn't have to repeat it.

Naminé was surprised about it she would never imagine than her best friend was inloved of her, when Kairi told her she saw it as a little joke, and when Roxas told her than he didn't liked her on the beach.

"Goodnight" Roxas said as he got up from the couch "Wait!" he heard as Naminé almost ran, soon she reached the place where he was.

"Goodnight" She whispered while she was getting closer to his face,Naminé kissed his check and went to the bedroom.

Roxas stayed there watching her disappeard, when she did it he smiled "Hope she is better" he whispered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naminé woke up alone she put on the milky dress she had on her backpack... wait a minute she didn't grab her backpack, did she?

Naminé got out of the room and see Roxas asleep in the couch, she only smiled.

Naminé grabed her hair with her rigth hand trying to make the same effect than a ponytail and get closer to him, soon her lips touched his lips.

"I like you too Roxie" Naminé whispered to herself.

Naminé got out with a knife hidden if the man did appeard again.

She found a smaller lake where she took a bath.

When she was ready the old man appeard "You should leave, your parents must be worried" the old man said with a concerned face.

"Maybe... but I wanted to thank you know, I mean not everyone would risked their lifes to save a girl like me" she said kinda sad

"The true is than that kid did looked for you eveywhere, he came to my house asking me if I did see you somewhere, I asked to the gods about your location and they told me where were you"

They kept talking about things all the way home, As more the man talk about his life the most interested she was.

When they arrived Roxas was going outside to take some air. When Roxas saw Naminé he blushed and got inside the house.

Hoshi-san and Naminé started to laugh of his actions.

Roxas grabbed Naminé's backpack and put it on his back. "Hoshi-san, thanks a lot for letting us stay here yesterday but we gotta go" Roxas said getting closer to the old man.

Naminé hugged the man "Thanks grandpa I'll come to visit you" Naminé smiled "Of course" the man smiled again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4give my english it sux I know...

It's just than I tried to make a history like this in Spanish but... they are all kinda young please R&R.

byebye Alex do love all of you

Alejandra León Roa


End file.
